Philippines
Philippines, often called as Piri, is the eldest of the Philippine family, a sister of Indonesia and Malaysia, a former colony of Spain, and is one of America's best friends. She is roleplayed by Hetalia-Philippines '''on '''Wattpad, who is also the creator of the roleplaying book. Personality and Interests She is kind, friendly, and welcoming to others. Normally she is a tsundere to friends and especially other male countries, but when she sees someone she likes with another girl, she starts acting seriously sweet and goes all yandere. She learned how to become yandere and cuss from Spain (just not in English). She learned how to speak English and say bad words from that language from both England and America. England taught her first, but America taught her more. Philippines likes to treat her younger siblings as little kids or babies, which causes them to be extremely annoyed. She is in love with mangoes and even attempts to marry a mango. Whenever her friends ask her if she has a crush, she tells them that it's "Mr. Mango" and never tells them that she actually has a crush on a male country, as a tsundere. She loves partying, karaoke, drawing, and watching teleserye or... kalyeserye. Appearance She was born with black hair. But because of always being under the sun, her hair turns lighter everyday, and now it's hazelnut brown. She has tan skin and chocolate brown eyes. She's really pretty and with that beauty, she won lots of international beauty pageant competitions and became the no. 1 most beautiful in Asia, no. 2 in the whole world, next to Venezuela. She eats a lot just like America, but never gets fat. She keeps staying really slim for some reason. Relationships Luzon Maria always spends her time with him more than she does with Visayas and Mindanao, causing the two Bisaya-speaking major islands to be very jealous of their brother. It has been revealed that the reason why Philippines prefers Luzon over Visayas and Mindanao is because Luzon, and of course Manila, obeys her more than Visayas and Mindanao ever do. Visayas With Visayas being the only girl out of the three major island groups, Maria also spends a lot of time with her, sometimes even more than she spends time with Luzon. Maria often gets annoyed by Visayas though, considering the fact that Visayas would always force her older sister (later on revealed as mother) to kiss boys and also exchange Maria's "ugly" clothes, like the T-shirt and jogging pants she wore in gym class, with revealing yet fashionable ones. Mindanao Since Mindanao is the youngest, Philippines treats him A LOT like a baby more than she does with his older siblings. Another reason why she treats him like that is because he's such a tasundere and she thinks it's the most adorable thing ever. She often gets upset of him because Mindanao would always cause trouble, especially with other countries and his older siblings. In the chapter '9: Field Trip to Manila, Philippines', Philippines reveals that LuzViMinda and the cities are her children. After Mindanao heard about that, he keeps calling his mother an old woman, much to Piri's annoyance. Spain Being his colony for over three centuries, she inherited a lot from him, like becoming Catholic and the habit of always partying and swearing (she first heard "Puta" from him, then she decided to make her own swear words like "Bwisit", "Giatay", "Pisti", etc.) She hates him and always refers to him as a pedophile, but also loves him like an older brother or a father. America When she first met him, she fell in love with him but as Alfred kept leaving her and doing things that she doesn't like, she slowly started disliking him. She swore to herself that she hated him after the Philippine-American War and after he left her in World War II with Japan, who abused her terribly, and thought that America never cared about her and she also referred to him as a traitor, but cried tears of joy and was happy anyway when he came back for her. In the modern times, they still argue a lot but are always close friends. Maria opens up to him a lot and admires him too. She still likes to call him "idiot", "hamburger bastard", "gay", etc. Japan After what he did to her in World War II, she hated him more than she has ever hated anyone. He raped and abused her even worse than Spain did, and she promised herself that she would fight back to Japan one day. But after the allies bombed Hiroshima and Nagasaki, she felt pity for the crying Japanese who surrendered. She still hated him, but slowly, they are becoming better friends. She loves his anime, manga, and his culture too. Nowadays, they are very good friends and Philippines would always visit his house to watch anime. A small part of her has a crush on him, which explains why Tarlac has a major crush on Japan. Same with Luzon. 1/3 part of Philippines has a crush on America. Philippines gets pissed off at the fact that Japan can't pronounce 'L'. Manila Being the capital and Maria's favorite, his siblings like Tarlac would always pick fights with him and make fun of him, probably because they envy him, being both Philippines and Luzon's favorite. Philippines said that one of the reasons why she made Manila her capital city is because he's the only one who obeys her all the time and would always make her proud by studying hard and maintaining high grades. Whenever Manila would get picked on by his younger siblings who are the other cities of Luzon, Philippines would always be there to comfort him and try the best she could to make him satisfied again. But even though Manila is her favorite, she still grounds him. She is more likely to be Manila's mother more than a sister, same with the other cities. England She disliked him and so did Luzon, after what England did to Manila, Luzon, and Philippines. Mostly Manila, a big part of Luzon , and a part of Philippines too, after the British occupation on Manila that lasted for 2 years. Years later, Manila started to get a liking to England and Philippines managed to forgive him and become good friends with him, but Luzon still doesn't trust him. It is shown in 'Chapter 4: Lunch' when Luzon, who looked yandere, pointed a knife at England. Philippines likes to make fun of Iggy's eyebrows but gets pissed off when he doesn't pronounce 'R' like America. Tarlac She thinks of Tarlac as a little sister, though she doesn't spend much time with her as she does with Manila, Cebu, Davao, and other cities that are more popular with foreigners. Still, Philippines loves Tarlac like the older sister/mother she is, along with the other cities. Philippines still often gets angry at Tarlac for always causing trouble and not listening to Luzon. Philippines doesn't mind when Tarlac gets flustered over Japan, but she keeps telling Tarlac not to start doing dirty things with the Japanese man because he's "perverted", "too old for her", "gay", etc. Hungary Philippines and Hungary are close friends, and they act similar too, always being pissed, violent, loud, and all. They also look similar, both having long wavy hair with flowers on them. Philippines, just like Hungary, has a husband whom she divorced with. Some people mistake Philippines as the Asian/Latin version of Hungary. In 'Chapter 6: Truth or Dare' when Tarlac sent a text message to everyone that there was a party in Philippines' house and they were playing Truth or Dare, Austria was dared to propose to Hungary. Piri being the impatient nation she is, she carried both Austria and Hungary in her room to make babies. In 'Chapter 8: AusHun Wedding', Philippines was the wedding planner for Hungary and Austria's second wedding... until she quit and everything got ruined. London Philippines finds her adorable and treats her like a little sister. She pictures London as Elizabeth Midford from Black Butler. Malaysia Piri's sister. They sometimes get along, sometimes not. They argue a lot but still think of each other as sisters. Indonesia She is also Piri's sister. They get along well and would always lend each other hands. The two also look very similar, which leads to people mistaking Indonesia as Philippines and others mistaking Philippines as Indonesia. Taiwan Like how Philippines argues with China and Malaysia, she also argues with Taiwan. Philippines calls Taiwan 'OA' while Taiwan accuses her of wrong doings. But they can sometimes get along and be good friends. China They used to be close and Philippines would think of him as a father, but now they fight like cats and dogs do. They always blame each other. Tokyo She respects Tokyo as her 'future daughter-in-law'. Male! Philippines finds Tokyo cute. Paris Philippines finds her really pretty, though Paris can be really spoiled and demanding at times. Paris also looks up to Piri. Cebu Maria respects that Cebu has grown up, but still loves her as her eldest city though she tries to prevent herself from treating Cebu like a child, because Cebu wants to avoid that at all times. Butuan She doesn't like how he always tries to kill her and the family, but still treats him like a little brother or son and calls him "But-But" like how Visayas calls Davao "Dab-Dab". Davao The reason why Piri chose Davao as Mindanao's capital was because he's the largest city in that major group island. She doesn't like how Davao is always causing trouble, but still, he's one of Piri's favorites, along with Manila and Cebu. Brunei Piri's ex-husband. Like Austria and Hungary, they might still have feelings for each other. Piri shows it a few times, but Brunei never admits it. Bevause after all, he's a tsundere-kuudere. Mostly a kuudere. He was Piri's first love. =